Street poles are already well known in the art. They extend along a longitudinal direction from a first end to a second end, the first end being provided to be fixed to the ground and the second end being provided with for example lighting means, creating a street light. The second end can however also be provided with for example traffic lights or general traffic signals, such as road signs, traffic signs, etc. The street poles generally consist of a metal hollow cylindrical body which extends around the longitudinal direction along a circumferential direction. The metal hollow cylindrical body generally consists of at least one metal sheet which is bent such as to form a circumferential side wall forming the hollow cylindrical body, which can have a round or polygonal cross-section. Adjacent edges of the metal sheet(s) forming the hollow cylindrical body are then interconnected to each other using fastening means.
The edges are hereto for example bent perpendicularly with respect to the hollow cylindrical body towards the outside or the inside of the hollow cylindrical body such that adjacent overlapping flanges are created. The overlap however has a width which extends perpendicular to the circumferential direction. The overlapping flanges can be interconnected by a wide variety of fastening means such as by welding, bolting, soldering, etc. When the flanges are provided on the outside of the hollow cylindrical body the flanges protrude from the cylindrical hollow body, which is not attractive from an aesthetic point of view and can cause injuries to people passing the pole. When the flanges are provided on the inside of the hollow cylindrical body, the flanges are difficult to reach and are therefore difficult to interconnect with the fastening means so that manufacturing of the street pole is more difficult.
An example of a street pole having inwardly bent flanges is shown in FI94890B.
The street poles according to the state of the art therefore have a configuration of the first and the second edges which does not allow a satisfying interconnection of the first and second edges.